


A Creek of Blood

by DarkButtPumpkin



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Blood, Gore, dwarf fortress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkButtPumpkin/pseuds/DarkButtPumpkin
Summary: So this is a dramatic retelling of one of my adventures from Dwarf Fortress Adventure Mode play throughs. You're warned for blood and gore so if that stuff bugs you a lot or causes triggers, just move on man.





	A Creek of Blood

The land of Decaying Bones is a hostile land that not many races, even dwarfs, dare explore. Hostile creatures, haunted animals grave yards, and an average temperature of 103 degrees Fahrenheit. Only a few villages dare stand against this cruel landscape of sand.

One of these villages that lay near the outskirts of Decaying Bones was one of them. They claimed the small territory under the name of Glass Cliffs.

The village itself didn't stick out much aside from the tall cliff sides that would lead to the death of many fools who dared go near the unstable ground. However the village did have one thing that made them stand out. Three adventurers known in the village as Thel, Omli, and Radir.

The three dwarfs shared similar physical traits  as with the others of their village. They all shared a pale chestnut skin, narrow and darkened eyes. The rest made them stand out. Thel covered his square jawed face with a scarf knitted by his great grand mother. Omli showed off his extremely long beach sand colored hair that was as noticeable as his narrow chin and hooked nose. Radir was far from pretty but she stood out with her gapped teeth, sunken eyes, and scar covered face. While many would assume at first glance that she is a joy killer and they would be right.

The three were kind of a pain in everyone's neck for many of their early years. Running around causing shenanigans for the sake of adventure. Their parents and those who cared hoped that their thirst for adventure would be quenched before they're became of age. This passion did not come to pass for either of the three dwarfs. At the ages of manhood and womanhood (19 and 18) they gathered the gear they collected over time and headed north west in the dead of a hot night. Only a few mourned their departure.

 

 

The trip north west would lead the adventurers to a creek filled forest of tall pine and peaceful quiet. In their minds, a call for adventure was near. Even if it layed under a rock, behind a tree, or in the shadows.

A few weeks back the party heard about how a Griffin had been sited around the forest hunting merchant caravans. A noble had posted a reward for the head of the beast for anyone who brought him the head of the beast. A perfect chance for fame. In their minds fame would lead to big adventures.

After a days travel the party ended up in the forest of the creature. In the distance the screams of people and a beast gave the party a good direction to head for. Even if it wasn't the Griffin.

A few minutes passed as the adventurers sprinted through the forest with their weapons in hand ready to fight. Rather brashly they stormed into the open area of the woods where the screams originated from to find a hand full of bodies spread across a creek. To the right of the party had a higher elevation. At the highest point of the open area, a feathered creature stood tall and proud on it's four legs. What appeared to be a man wearing chain mail armor was held by the creatures large beak. Within a moment the beak snapped down and cut the man in half. The sound of the chain mail echoed through the forest as fear quickly overcame the party of adventurers.

The first to snap out of it was Radir who quickly charged uphill to land the first strike on the Griffin. Omli tried to advance to stop her but by the time he caught up the winged beast slashed Radir with it's dagger like claws. Teeth riddled the ground as her body slammed against the ground. The slap of the Griffins paw had enough force to knock Radir down the hill and into the creek. She laid their motionless but all could hear a curse and a groan.

While this was happening Thel decided to flank the Griffin while he was distracted.

To anyone who would be a spectator to this event would assume that they had a plan to fight the animal. Why they had weeks to prepare and gather info. This was sadly not the case as the three dwarfs only disccused how awesome it would be to kill the Griffin and what will happen after words. As the fight went on the truth of how un-prepared they were quickly dawned on them.

Omli decided to keep the Griffin's attention and lure him down the hill as he saw Thel run up the hell from the other side. The racial slurs and curses Omli threw at the Griffin, as well as a very large rock didn't get his attention. 

What did get the Griffins attention was Thel's loud stomping. This caused Thel to back off but gave Omli a chance to strike. The strike slashed open the side of the Griffin and blood began to slowly seep out of the small wound.

Only a few moments pass before the Griffin leaps onto Omli. For him his story ends with the beast breaking his skull with it's beak as he struggled to keep it away.

Though Omli is lays dead, the Griffin was far enough for Thel to leap from the hill and slam his war hammer against the Griffins skull. Hopefully causing a fatal wound or at least keep the beast unconscious. The strike did neither and Thel landed near the beast with a loud and painful thud. 

Around this time Radir awakened to a painful cry for help. To her left see saw Thel trying to keep the claws away from the beast. Her hand splashed across the water as she tried to find her long sword. Once found she hobbled toward the Griffin. In a slow but aimed blow, She pierced the eye of the Griffin. Surprisingly, the beast went down soon after the presumably fatal blow. After helping Thel up, Radir examined the body of the feathered monster. The blow of her sword barely went into his eye. However she soon found under the belly of the Griffin hiding many scars and dug in arrow heads. 

Before the two dwarfs could gather what just happened, the sound of stomping boots filled the errie silence. Radir and Thel turned to see what the noise was to only see a hand full of goblins. While they were an easy match for almost any well trained adventurer, being attack to a Griffin and still in shock and wounded would not help them face the 5 goblins.

The goblins charged the party as they screamed with their weapons drawn. Beating them with small clubs and cutting them with rusted short swords. Three of them quickly climbed up on Radir and one was able to slit her throat. Her body fell into the creek trapping one of the goblins under her chest. No one tried to help the goblin as he drowned. Thel was able to smash the remaining goblins but whether or not he killed them was another matter. Killed or knocked out, it didn't matter to Thel.

His arms weakened quickly due to the scratches to his arm. His energy was slowly draining. 

Without noticing, the final goblin went behind him and cut the back of his legs. The blade got stuck in Thel's left leg causing him to scream in pain and anger. The goblin hit the sweet spot as he fell near the creek. As he fell his war hammer was on his chest crushing him as he tried desperately to push the war hammer up. The goblin soon came into view with a rock.

Thel's eyes quickly covered in tears and mucus began pouring from his nose. He didn't want to end like this, he couldn't think that it would end like this. He never even considered it would end like this. His final moments left him begging for mercy as his fate was sealed with the first smash of the rock.


End file.
